Once In A Blue Moon
by simplyjennxD
Summary: On hold xD Forever?
1. I was drunk

**Disclaimer: Bah. Everyone already knows I'm not Square-Enix. I don't own the song "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson or "The Great Escape" by Boys Like Girls either! **

**Note: I actually got the title/storyline of this story from my chemistry teacher ! LOL.

* * *

**

**XXOXX**

Once In A Blue Moon-_ I was drunk; you were perfectly sober_

**XXOXX

* * *

**

She held a tissue in one hand and a carton of melted Ben and Jerry's double chocolate fudge in the other. She laid on the locked marble bathroom floor, crying her eyes out. She was wearing her high school prom dress- that magically still fit- thinking about what exactly love was.

Webster's dictionary said "an intense feeling of deep affection or fondness for a person or thing; great liking."

Her dictionary said "being engaged to the person who was most precious to you and then losing him to your best friend."

The cold bathroom floor was now damp and humid from the body heat she was giving. Her hair was up in a big sloppy bun, and her mascara was running down her cheeks. She was shivering- not from the coldness outside, not from the ice cream on a cold winter day, but from her heart. How was such great pain even possible? She hated herself; maybe if she was more prettier, more skinnier, more perfect he wouldn't have left. He wouldn't have cancelled the engagement. He wouldn't tear her up into pieces.

_Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_Because of you  
Because of you _

Kairi took her ipod and replayed it over. For the fifty-eighth time now. Yes, she was counting. How did Kelly Clarkson wrap up her feelings, her emotions, so well with a simple three minute song? This song really dug through deep into Kairi's emotions- this...this was how she was feeling. Everything was because of him...

If Kairi wasn't such a coward, she would hurt herself. She would cut herself to ease the pain...maybe even throw up all the ice cream that tasted like mud she just binged on. How was she going to get rid of all this pain without killing herself on the way?

She mustered up all strength she had left in her body to stand up and look at herself in the mirror. She was a mess- her red hair was crumpled in a bun, which was now deformed and made her look like Medusa instead. Her perfect prom dress was now tainted with blotches of brown, and smelled between a mixture of chocolate and moth balls. Her usually sparkling blue eyes were now dull, with mascara and eyeliner running down them.

She knew what she would do. She would clean herself up, make herself as slutty as possible, and go out to a bar. Then she would get drunk and have the time of her life. She would try to forget about them and have fun. She would try not to care. She would finally lose her virginity- something she had been saving for that two-faced bastard. She would enjoy every minute of it.

"T-t-take t-that R-R-Roxas!" she whispered furiously into the mirror.

* * *

"And..." Riku said, looking at his planner.

"My god! Shut up already!" Sora snapped. "You just told me my whole schedule for the next YEAR, you realize that?!" he flipped around his wheelie chair and looked at Riku angrily in the eye.

"You shut up!" Riku growled back, his sea green eyes staring right back at Sora's cerulean one. "I'm sorry everyone wants to see you. I'm sorry you're a multi-millionaire. And I'm sooo sorry that you have a gazillion fans out there because living in a huge penthouse and getting all the girls you want is SO hard, right?"

"You're mocking me!" Sora angrily yelled." If you weren't my high school best friend, ohhh. Ohhh, you would've been fired ages ago."

"DUDE! If you weren't MY high school buddy, I would've QUIT ages ago!"

"My god! Just shut up, okay? I had a really rough day today. I don't need you PMSing all over the place."

"Look who's talking." Riku snorted.

"You know what? Just call the driver. I'm going out for a drink. Get me my sunglasses."

"You have a meeting today, genius." Riku said, looking back at his planner to confirm it.

"Tell it to the press." Sora said, picking up his cell phone and wearing his usual chain-crown necklace. It was his signature; he never went anywhere without it. There were a lot of bootlegged copies of it but his was unique because there was a mark that nobody knew of- the initials A.G. on the back of his necklace.

"B...but..." Riku protested. Although he hated Sora with a burning passion, he did care about Sora's career. After all, Sora was the only friend Riku ever had in high school.

"Want to grab a drink with me?"

* * *

Kairi stared miserably at the apple martini in front of her. She dared not to drink it; for fear that she would start to get addicted. The whole bar was a big unentertaining riot; there was a couple next to her passionately making out, some strange fifty year old man kept staring at her, occasionally winking from time to time, and more than half of the people there were already wasted. There was a dancing corner to her left where the drunks were trying to keep their balance but failed miserably. The whole place smelled like a mixture of beer, sweat, and throw up.

The bartender noticed Kairi's untouched drink and smiled.

"Is this your first time here?" he asked her. She flipped around, and nodded.

"Yeah...how did you know?" she curiously asked.

"Well, first of all, it's the way you're dressed."

"The way...I'm dressed?" she questioned. She looked down at herself- she was wearing a pink dress with a lot of zippers. It came up to her knees- wasn't that slutty enough?

"If you're a regular here you'd just be dressed simply in a jean and a t-shirt. After all, you don't want good clothes to get dirty right?"

Well excuse her for being inexperienced.

Kairi rolled her eyes and looked back at her drink.

"I guess..."

"Well, are you going to drink it or just stare at it all day?"

"I..." Kairi started hesitantly, unsure what she was going to say.

"Have fun for once in your life; life is short! Live it to the fullest!"

"I don't know...I have work tomorrow..." she started.

"I don't want to enforce you into it but it really does wash away all your pain or stresses which is why you came here in the first place I believe."

God, he was good. So she drank the poisoned drink...it burned down her throat. It was sweet, bitter, and dangerous. She loved it. She drank another glass. And then another.

Then she just couldn't stop.

* * *

Sora's eyes diverted around the bar. The whole place was dim so his glasses were off.

"This place sucks." Sora announced.

"Just because you didn't find any girls to your liking it doesn't mean that this place sucks. Besides, this place is very famous for their drinks. Once you start, you can't stop. That's what the reviews say anyways."

"Whatever. Can you go and stop stalking me now?"

"I'm your BODYGUARD." Riku reminded him.

"Yeah, like someone is going to try to kill me here." Sora snorted.

"You never know." Riku calmly replied back.

Sora was such an ass these days; he really needed a girl to show him who's boss. But of course, a guy like Sora had picky tastes. He even refused to sing love songs(yes, he was surprisingly a singer) until he found the right girl. Playing hard to get just made the fan girls more attracted him, and in a few months he was the hottest thing alive. According to most girls anyways.

Riku looked around the bar too. He was right. Most of the girls had on slutty outfits and the ones that actually looked decent was already with a guy. Everyone was drunk, so Sora's identity would be kept safe. Riku turned to his left and saw quite an interesting sight- a red-haired girl wobbling her way around the tables. Her cheeks were bright red and she looked totally wasted. Although she had a dumb look on her face, Riku could tell that she was a gorgeous girl. She was wearing a tight pink dress that fit her body perfectly. Her crystal blue eyes were emphasized with carefully applied eyeliner and her straight cherry red hair cascaded down her milky white shoulders.

"She's hot." Sora was the first to say.

Shit! He had noticed her too. That automatically meant that she was his.

"Yeah..." Riku agreed, a little pissed off.

"And she's coming this way. Ha! I'm going to go up to her." Sora declared, as he walked towards the auburn headed jewel.

"Good luck." Riku flatly replied, not meaning it at all.

* * *

Kairi wobbled her way around the crowded tables, clinging on tightly to the random polls she found. She was struggling to stay in balance but failed and crashed into a few tables. They cursed her out. But she didn't care; she didn't care about anything anymore! Nobody could break the mood she was in right then- she was drunk; she knew it. But if felt awesome; she had no care in the world and she was doing something she wanted to do all her life- HAVE FUN! She laughed at the man who whispered to her, "psychotic bitch". Ha, what did HE know about psychotic bitches? She was an expert at them; after all, her best friend was one of them.

Kairi continued walking through the crowded bar not sure where she was going. She fell over a beer bottle, and waited to feel the intense pain of falling smack down on her butt.

Instead she found herself standing straight up; looking right into the gorgeous eyes of...

"A HOT HUNK!" Kairi screamed. "I FOUND A HOT HUNK! HA! I KNEW IT! TAKE THAT, ROXAS! TAKE THAT, NAMINE!

Sora looked absolutely amused. He smiled cocky smile and looked at the crazy yet beautiful girl in front of him.

"You find me hot, huh?" Sora asked, very, very pleased.

"YES! YOU ARE SEXYYYY!!" Kairi declared, holding onto him. What the hell was wrong with her? She was always calm and collected! She was Kairi!

She looked up at him, once again to see his amazing features. God, he was really hot. Even if she wasn't drunk she would've thought the same- he had those amazing eyes, that amazing white skin, and that spiky hair...he looked like Roxas.

"ARGH! ARE YOU GOING TO DITCH ME FOR MY BEST FRIEND TOO?! HUH?!" she angrily asked, sounding totally different than the giggly voice she just had. She lightly pushed his chest. "Huh?"

"Uh...no?" he asked, not really sure of what to say.

"OKAY! GOOD!" she replied, smiling furiously again. She was really pretty when she smiled; drunk or not. He just wanted to take her and...

But before his hormones got to him, he found his face locked into her hands. She took his face and kissed his lips lightly.

"YOU'RE SO CUTEE!!" she gushed excitedly. She looked at his now-furiously blushing again; he looked so familiar! She shook the thought off. It was probably since he looked so much like Roxas, and Roxas was the last thing she ever wanted to think about in this point of her life.

Sora's face turned tomato red and he started to fidget with his necklace- a nasty habit of his whenever he was nervous.

Kairi noticed this and took the necklace off his neck. She put it around her own neck, grinning up at a shocked Sora.

"Hey! That's my necklace!" Sora said, his hands on his waist. His voice was whining but his eyes were full of spark.

"I'm not giving it back! This means you're officially mine!"

"Give it back!" Sora said, not really meaning what he said. For once in his life, he was having fun- with someone who was too drunk to know who he was.

"Try and make me!" she challenged. Sora's grin turned wider as he raised up an eyebrow.

"Hm...will you give it back if you surrender?" he asked.

"IF I surrender!" Kairi confidentially said, before she got attacked by the mighty hands of Sora's long fingers. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! S-STOP!! It-It tickles!" she stammered. "I-I-"

"You surrender?" Sora triumphantly asked. She stared at him with deep serious eyes.

"NO!" she finally replied. She laughed, as she ran as far away from him as possible.

"MAYBE IF YOU CATCH ME!"

Sora laughed, as he ran after her. He felt like he was back in second grade-- but he enjoyed every minute of it.

* * *

Riku watched as he saw Sora having the time of his life-- with the girl HE saw first! Why did everyone chose Sora over himself? It just wasn't fair. Was it his silvery long hair? His overly-toned body? Maybe it was the fact that he was just a lame bodyguard/manager with no talent. He sighed as he sipped his Bloody Mary. He looked around-- wait. He flipped back. Was that auburn haired girl running towards him?

He squinted his eyes. It was dim in the room and he couldn't really see well. It was her!

She came full speed at to him, tightly holding a necklace...wait. Was that Sora's necklace?

Kairi went towards Riku, and looked at him pleadingly.

"Help me! This hot guy is after me; he wants my necklace!!" she whined.

Riku raised his eyebrows. Okay...weird...

"Uhm...how can I assist you with that?" Riku politely asked.

"LET ME HIDE BEHIND YOU!" she smiled. "YEAH! By the way, did I mention? YOU'RE PRETTY SMOKING AS WELL!"

Riku looked shocked. His wide-opened mouth soon turned into a big smile. "Really?"

"YEAH! Don't people ever--"

"BOO!" Sora yelled, pushing Kairi right into Riku.

"AH!" she screamed in shock. "AHAHA ! You finally found me!" she looked up at the one who caught her. "Thank you other hot guy for catching me! Whoot! I'm on a roll today!"

Sora looked at Riku funnily but then diverted his attention back to Kairi. "But I'm hotter, right?" he asked.

"OF COURSE!" she nodded. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S MINE, REMEMBER?"

Sora looked at Riku like he had just won a gold medal. Riku winced.

A familiar tune started to play in the bar just then, and Kairi looked at Sora.

"OH MY GOSH! I LOVE THIS SONG!" she excitedly said. "LET'S GO UP AND SING! SING WITH ME!"

"No!" Sora immediately said. If anyone found out that he was at a bar the company would kill him.

"COME ON!!" she whined. "PLEASE!! PLEASE!!" she begged. She looked at him with the best puppy-eyes she could make with her clogged mind.

"Ugh..." he looked around. Nobody was really paying attention, right? "Fine..."

They both stood on top of the bar tables, shouting their lungs out.

"THROW IT AWAY! FORGET YESTERDAY! WE'LL MAKE THE GREAT ESCAPE! WE WON'T HEAR A WORD THEY SAY; THEY DON'T KNOW US ANYWAYS!!"

Kairi screamed out. She jumped on the tables, ignoring the looks some people gave her. She was seriously having the time of her life. "WATCH IT BURN! LET IT DIE! 'CUZ WE ARE FINALLY FREE TONIGHTTTTT!!"

Kairi dropped the mike and flung herself onto Sora. He supported her up, looking at her. He was really having a lot of fun too, more than he did in the whole year of his boring star world.

"Are you going to give me back my necklace now?" he whispered in her ear. She looked up and him and giggled. She took the necklace off of her neck and held it tightly in her hand. She then held open her shirt and dropped the necklace into her bra.

"There. Get it there." she told him, laughing at him. Her eyes sparkled in entertainment.

"Oh." he raised his eyebrows, looking at her with an amused face. "You think I'm not going to try, huh?"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Before he could think about paparrazi's or what the press was going to say if they found out or about his career, he dug his hand into her bra and fished out his necklace.

"OH MY GOD!" Kairi screamed in amusement. "NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"I just did." he smiled.

"You're so brave..." she mumbled. "I like that...I like you! I think you should take my virginity! It's about time I lost it anyways!"

Sora looked at her with a pleased look on his face.

"I like you too..." he bashfully admitted. "I think you should take my virginity too."

"HA! YOU LIAR! A HOT GUY LIKE YOU CAN'T BE A VIRGIN!"

"A pretty girl like you can't be one either." he pointed out.

"I was saving it for a 'special someone'." she calmly replied. "And I'm not pretty. I'm pretty darn fugly-- why else would Roxas have left me then, huh?"

"Maybe because he's blind." Sora said. Before she could say something back, he passionately kissed her-- not the little baby kisses that she gave to him earlier. But a deep, passionate kiss. And that was enough to set her on fire.

The rest of the day was blurry.

But she did know this-- she lost her virginity to someone with no name.

And that she was insanely drunk and he was perfectly sober.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Oh my, Kairi is a big slut when she's drunk isn't she? LOL. I just needed to write this story...I've made so much new ones...I really should work on my other ones. But nahhh. I'm kind of having a writer's block with "A Day to Remember". Lols. I mean, I know what to write about next; I just don't know how to put it into a story. Sigh. **

**I wrote this in a rush and I didn't check it over with Microsoft Word...please do tell me if there were any errors so I can fix them.**

**What exactly is a beta reader and where can I find one?**

**But anyways. There's the first chapter of "Once In A Blue Moon"!**

**Review please! Thank you so much.**


	2. Fresh Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own;; I do pwn though! Ahahahaha...bad humor. **

**Note: HSM3!!! SUCKED. Lol. I watched it the day it came out(since we had a half day that day!), and it was so retarded! It was only fun because me and my friends made stupid comments and jokes about it the whole time we were watching it... **

**- Zac takes off shirt  
"TAKE IT ALL OFF!!! WHOOT WHOOT WHOOT!" **

**- Vanessa dumps Zac right before the prom  
"Stupid bitch! Zac!!! I'll be your prom date!" **

**- Vanessa and Zac kiss  
"NOOOOOO!!!" **

**It was quite hilarious...although I myself don't find him all that quite attractive...lawls.**

* * *

**XXOXX**

Once In A Blue Moon- _A Fresh Beginning?_

**XXOXX**

* * *

Kairi woke up with a massive headache and lying on the bed of a very soft but unfamiliar king-sized bed. She stood up as she tightly clutched her head-- it hurt so much. Gosh, she hated hangovers. She got out of the comfortable bed on she was on, and pulled the covers. Yesterday night was so blurry. She remembered she had met some random stranger- excuse me, random CUTE stranger-, she drank some more, she sang with him, drank some more, and...

Pang!

It hit her right in the head. Her tattered throat turned dry as she remembered the last "activity" they had engaged in. She was ready to kill herself, right then and there. Kairi got off of the bed, and quickly put her clothes back on. She was dizzy from the drinks she binged on yesterday night, but she paid it no attention. She had to get the hell out of this...actually quite fancy looking hotel, and erase that night in her memories forever. She was almost done with her many zippers on her dress when she heard a quite amused velvety voice interrupt her actions.

"Woah, you're some late sleeper." he stated, as he looked at his gold watch. He looked down at her shocked face and smiled, as he leaned on the door of the room. "Who sleeps in until 1:00p.m. in the afternoon?"

She screamed.

"Oh my god!!!" she whined. "I'm so late for work!!" she grabbed her handbag and her high heels, trying to get out of the place as soon as possible.

"You know..." he said, looking at her quizzically. "You could stay and take a shower first...you look like a mess."

"What, so you could rape me again?" she asked, grabbing her cell phone from under the giant bed. How the heck did her cell phone end up down there?

"I didn't rape you!" he defended. "Rape is when one sex doesn't want to engage in intercourse. I don't know; from the way you were giggling the whole time we were doing "it", I think you were quite pleased."

"I was drunk!" It was her time to defend herself this time. "You were perfectly sober!"

"Wait...so let me get this straight." the chocolate haired teenage adult asked. "You were too drunk to know that we were having sex...but you weren't drunk enough to know that I was perfectly sober?"

Kairi rolled her eyes. She just shook her head and started to look for more of her dropped items. She turned over to see him, and this was the first time she ever saw him so clearly. Yesterday, the bar was dim and she was wasted, so she could only see the outline of his face. Today, she saw his perfectly formed features. He had dark, glossy, spiky, bad-boy hair that bolded his cerulean eyes. It was the most sexiest pair of eyes she had ever seen in her life- next to her old fiancé's. His body was well-toned- not too muscular, but definitely not wimpy. He was tall and he had the body of a model. He was one of the hottest hunks she had ever met in her life.

She gasped. Maybe it wasn't rape after all.

She shook her head, as she tried to turn away from him. He had noticed her checking him out, and smiled.

"Do you like what you see?" he playfully asked. She shook her head as her face turned as red as her hair. She was so embarrassed! She had to get to work, fast, and here she was dilly dawdling with his person that she didn't even know the name of! She looked around the room to see if she was missing anything, and then stood up. She walked over to the door, where he was at, and pushed him.

"Move." she commanded, as she tried to leave the room.

He smiled a cocky grin as he slowly moved out of the way. "Hey!" he called back, as she was almost out of the apartment. She looked back.

"What?" Kairi asked, a little irritated. She had to get going…

"What is your name?" he inquired.

"My name is Ihopeyouusedcondoms. Now goodbye." she said, as she slammed the door on him. Sora just stared back at the door, when she opened it again. "By the way, yesterday night never happened. From today, you and I are total strangers, got that?" she closed the door again, still loudly but a little more gently this time.

Sora just smiled. She was irresistably sexy when she was mad. It was right then and there that he decided it was time to release a new album.

* * *

Kairi frantically looked at the mirror of the taxi window. She really WAS a mess! Her lipstick was in various places of her face- it could only be the result of deep kissing. Her eyeliner was smeared in a bunch of different places, and her hair was let down. But instead of its usual glossiness, it was tangled and oily.

"Mister, never mind! Bring me to fourteenth street, fifth ave." she asked him.

Forget work; she would just call in sick. Everyone already knew that she was depressed from being dumped by her fiancé, no further questions would be asked. She really needed to get home in her cozy apartment and take a nice long shower. Then she would watch One Tree Hill, and try to forget everything that happened by being warped into Haley and Nathan's problems. She sighed. How did she get herself into such a mess? Sure, he was hot. But he was from a damn bar! Who knew what kind of sexual diseases he could've transmitted to her?

She sleepily laid down on the taxi's comfortable seats. She didn't notice that she was in the richest part of town. She just half-closed her eyes, and drowned herself into the radio.

_"Popular singer Sora, just announced he would be releasing a new album this week! As if that didn't make his fans go wild enough, they found out that he would be singing his first LOVE song in that album! Did bad boy Sora finally fall in love? Fans are going wild; and can not wait until the due date of this album..."_

Blah, blah, blah. All the world ever talked about lately was this Sora person. She wasn't someone that was interested in the whole stardom thing, so she didn't even know how he looked like. He probably looked like some prick, wearing brands and trying to act "cool".

She just shook head. Why was the music industry so corrupt these days? She hated stars and their attitudes. That was one reason she hated her job- she was a hair stylist for famous actors, actresses, singers, models, and the list continues. She hated how they always complained about the smallest things and the littlest details.

* * *

"Where were you?" Riku asked as soon as Sora hastily came out of his penthouse and inside the sleek black Lamborghini.

"At…home?" he replied, clearly playing dumb.

Riku shot him an annoyed glare before replying, "I meant what took you forever?"

"I always take forever getting out…" Sora started. Riku gave him a unconvinced look so he tried changing the subject instead. "So did you find a new person to write be in charge of writing the song lyrics now?"

"Yeah, unlike some people I actually care about my job." Riku retorted back. "He's a close friend of mine, he's really good at writing lyrics. His songs are always a hit, I had to beg him to move here."

"Great…" Sora said, quite uninterested by now. "What's his name?" he asked.

"Just call him Rox; he'll be stopping by today in the set. You'll see him, he finished writing that love song you asked me to write…which leads me to something else I wanted to talk to you about. I thought you said you weren't going to sing love songs until you fall in love?" Riku reminded him, raising his eyebrows at him.

Sora just shrugged as a small smile tugged on the corners of his mouth.

"Maybe I'm in love?" Sora joked around. Riku elbowed him- hard, causing Sora to flinch back in pain. "The hell was that for?!" Sora managed out.

"Don't even joke around like that! You barely even know her…you'll probably never meet her again in your life so forget about her." Riku warned him.

"Chill the hell out." Sora argued back. "You sound like you're the one that's in love with her, my gawd. I know I'll never meet her again, but I can't get her out of my head! She didn't know who I was, even in the daylight. She's something else, that girl…"

Riku just rolled his eyes, and muttered "You're something else."

* * *

Kairi sat comfortably on the top of her warm bed, watching the television screen in front of her. Despite her eyes focusing only on the television set, she wasn't paying attention to the drama at all. She was thinking about that person…he looked so familiar. It was like as if she met him before, but not quite. She nibbled on a chocolate pretzel, as she continued to ponder over this enigma. Her chain of thoughts were broken by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" she greeted, wondering who could possibly be calling her this moment.

"Kairi?" It was Selphie. "Are you okay? Since you didn't come to work today and your whole breakup with Roxas…"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kairi reassured her. A big wave of emotions ran through her when she heard that name, yet she chose to ignore it. "The thing is…I met this guy yesterday." Kairi confessed. Selphie was on of her closest friends- well, now the closest one since her real best friend back-stabbed her and left with her fiancé- so she had to tell her everything. It was like an unwritten law code they shared.

"Ooh! Is he hot?" she asked, suddenly very excited.

"Well…yes. But that's not the point! The thing is, I--" Kairi started, before she got rudely interrupted.

"Oh my gawd! I almost forgot to tell you! The whole reason I called you was to tell you that you got an interview to Destiny Recording Company!!! You know how you applied like two years ago, and they said you were on the waiting list? Well yeah! They're recruiting the whole cast, and you got chosen! Aren't you freaking excited?!" Selphie gushed happily to her friend, suddenly remembering the important news.

Kairi opened her mouth in shock. Not only was that recording company the biggest and richest company in the city, it was the most famous place in America. She got a job there? This was certainly something else- she completely forgot about the "boy in the bar" and immediately had her full attention to the interview.

"That's freaking amazing!!!" Kairi squealed, happy that her life was starting to finally take some spins now.

"Yeah, I know!!!" Selphie replied back happily, glad that her friend was as excited as she was. "The interview is tomorrow! Don't forget to look your best! Be sharp and professional! This is like a new beginning for you Kairi! Forget that old girl with a cheating fiancé and start fresh! Start new!"

Kairi nodded, despite the fact Selphie couldn't see her over the phone. "You're right! This is a new start for Kairi Misaki! From now on, I'm a new person!" she replied happily.

"That's the spirit!" Selphie encouraged. "Now…what should we get to wear you for tomorrow…? Hm…Since you aren't that good with fashion- no offense, my dear- how about I go over tonight and we pick out a bunch of outfits to wear tomorrow? We could gossip, watch movies, and binge on chocolate ice cream and sugar coated pretzels!"

"That sounds great!" Kairi excitedly agreed. "It'll be like the old days! All three of us--" Kairi started before she realized what she was saying.

_All three of us_…

It wasn't three of them anymore. It was just them two- the other went off to secretly 'elope' with her fiancé…Selphie noticed the silence, and tried to make it as less awkward as possible.

"Yeah! The three of us- me, you, and Ben and Jerry's!" she joked, causing an forced laughter out of Kairi.

"Yeah…Ben and Jerry's…right."

* * *

"Nice to meet you." the blonde haired boy said to the confused brunette's face. He smiled a warm smile, and held out his hand. "Call me Rox."

"I…I'm Sora, although it's probably obvious…" Sora said nervously, shaking out the hand that was offered to him. "Excuse me for a moment?" Sora asked, before taking Riku aside viciously.

"Why does he look like that?!" Sora hissed into Riku's ear.

"What do you mean why does he look like that?" Riku snorted.

"I mean…young! Like, not those old bald men?!" Sora complained. "He can't look like that…that's just…wrong!"

"Haven't you heard that we're recruiting everyone? The company is finding young, yet experienced people to hire. They needed a new, young lyricist, and I found them one! Rox is a close friend of mine, one of the very few close friends of mine actually, so treat him nicely." Riku warned.

"He's going to steal the heart's of every girl in this company!" Sora whined. "He looks too much like me! It's actually scary…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Riku said, waving his hand back and forth. "Besides, you don't need to worry about a thing; he's getting married soon anyways."

Sora perked up at this. "He's getting married, that young?" he asked now staring at the spiky blonde haired boy in sudden interest.

"Yeah; I heard his fiancé was a real killer. Strange thing is though, he rarely talks about her or the marriage anymore…" Riku shrugged. "Maybe he's nervous or something…beats me. Either way, be good to him. He makes really good songs."

"Yeah…right." Sora said, still unconvinced. "Did he work on the song I asked him to?"

"If you were paying any attention to me in the car, you would've already known the answer to that question." Riku informed him, quite annoyed.

"Yeah…okay. So did he write it or not?" Sora inquired once again.

DieSora.

* * *

Kairi laughed as she pulled out a pink and white polka dotted dress with puffed up sleeves. It was one of those 1970's dresses, when everybody thought colorful and frilly was the fad.

"I still had this?!" Kairi said, quite surprised. "I didn't see this after I used this back in high school for that stupid Halloween Post Party!"

"Oh yeah! I remember!" Selphie giggled. "You had thick, thick mascara on and blood red lipstick! Everyone thought you were a bar lady, despite the dress. Naminé had to tell everyone to fuck off when everyone kept trying to get in your pants, remember?!"

Kairi started to stiffen up and turn numb. Selphie realized what she just said, and quickly covered up her mouth.

"Oh!" she regretted. "I'm sorry, it's just--"

"It…it's okay." Kairi reassured her, putting on an artificial smile. "We had a lot of memories with her, didn't we?"

"Y-- yeah…we were the dynamic triple, remember?" she grinned. "We even called each other the Powerpuff girls for a while, remember that? We fought over who got to be Blossom since neither of us wanted to be Buttercup."

Kairi had to let out a laugh at that one.

"Oh I remember! In the end, I got to be Blossom. You were stuck with that hideous green striped shirt, we were making fun of you all the way…" Kairi smiled, her tone of voice getting softer.

"Too bad it had to end like this, right?" Selphie sighed, as she waited for her red headed friend to agree with her.

"Yeah…But we shouldn't sulk around like this!" Kairi smiled. "We have to pick out my outfit so I could get that damned job and you could finally meet you're future husband Sora!" she laughed.

"Ahhhh!" Selphie yelled in excitement. "Are you forreals!? If you get the job, will you really help me meet Sora?!"

"Of course!" Kairi happily replied, glad her friend was so excited. "You said he works there, right? And you're practically obsessed with him, no? So I mean, it's natural that I'll somehow make you meet him! I promise!"

"You're the best!" Selphie squealed, hugging her friend tightly.

"Of course I am!" Kairi grinned. "I am la Kairi the amazing, after all!"

They both laughed, before putting some hardcore music on and singing along way out of tune. Kairi chose out a sleek black and white outfit- with a short but professional skirt and a white collar shirt with ruffles. She was going to put light makeup on, wear her music note earrings, and wear high black heels. Kairi and Selphie rehearsed what to say so many times, it was engraved in her head now. She was properly ready, and couldn't wait for tomorrow come.

Maybe it was really going to be a new, fresh start for her after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! I finally got down my lazy ass and finished this chapter! I've been feeling so...lazy lately! Lol. I don't feel like writing at all! No inspiration...&& all I do lately is come home tired my ass off from school and work (I come home everyday at freaking 8! I leave at 6:00 a.m. and come back at freaking 8:00 p.m.), do my homowork, study for numerous amounts of tests, shower, go to bed. I'm not kidding. That's all I have time to do lately...hopefully by the Thanksgiving break, I'll have more time...and hopefully more inspiration? **

**Reviews would help! (hint, hint) Lol...**

**But yeah, anyways, thanks for reading! Forever yours, **

**simplyjennxD (I CHANGED MY USERNAME! Lol...) **

**Thank you so much: ****TenebriousScintillescence****, crystalnami, ****xxTheKeyToYourHeartxx****, and krystallilypotter!!! **


End file.
